Une première cigarette ?
by stah
Summary: Topher contemplait le ciel clair, étrangement découpé par ces immeubles détruits, bancals, risibles. Toutefois, ils participaient à cette beauté lointaine, lui donnant une couleur de fin du monde. Comme il aimait l'appeler... La fin des civilisations...


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la neuvième **nuit d'écriture du FoF **(Forum Francophone) pour le thème **"cigarette". **Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

**Fandom : Dollhouse. **

**Petit résumé nécessaire à la compréhension : **Au sein d'un programme top secret, des hommes et des femmes sont programmés pour remplir des missions spécifiques. Ces dernières peuvent être d'ordre romantique ou physique mais aussi les faire entrer dans l'illégalité. Pour qu'ils remplissent à bien leurs différents contrats, on leur programme à chaque fois une nouvelle personnalité, des capacités et des mémoires différentes. Après chaque mission, leurs souvenirs sont effacés et ils retournent au laboratoire secret nommé Dollhouse. Dans cet étrange univers, Echo, une jeune doll, voit ses souvenirs refaire peu à peu surface... (résumé allocine).

Ici, l'intrigue se situe dans l'épisode "**Epitaph Two**", donc c'est la fin de la série, et c'est **SPOILER**. Le personnage **Topher Brink **est le programmateur de la Dollhouse, il a créé une machine qui permet de faire de n'importe qui une Doll, et les événements se sont accélérés, allant jusqu'à la fin de la civilisation et un chaos total (une personnalité dans n'importe quel corps, une personnalité dans plusieurs corps, des doll qui tuent les non-doll... etc). Topher est alors obligé de travailler sur une technologie plus terrible encore, qui ferait de tous les êtres humains des Dolls, et pour qu'il travaille sans s'arrêter, on tue un homme devant lui chaque jour. Dans l'épisode Epitaph Two, on apprend donc tout ça et on retrouve Topher fou, mais il parvient à trouver une machine pour inverser le processus et faire revenir chaque homme et doll à son identité d'origine. Sauf que pour actionner la machine, il doit y avoir explosion et déclenchement manuel, et c'est lui qui doit s'en charger.

Autant le dire, c'est quand même plus compréhensible si vous connaissez la série.

* * *

**- Une première cigarette ? - **

Topher contemplait le ciel clair, étrangement découpé par ces immeubles détruits, bancals, risibles. Toutefois, ils participaient à cette beauté lointaine, lui donnant une couleur de fin du monde. Comme il aimait l'appeler... _La fin des civilisations_... Les vestiges d'un monde qui n'existait plus, par sa faute. Qui était-il ? Jamais il n'avait été une poupée. Et pourtant, il savait encore moins quel nom, quel statut se donner dans une société qu'il avait contribué à anéantir. Aujourd'hui, c'était un retour, par la technologie, à un monde primitif. La loi du plus fort, aucune règle, aucune loi, aucun... avenir. Un vrai paradoxe. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

Il s'était aveuglé pour attiser sa curiosité, qui finalement, devait être de l'arrogance. N'est-ce pas ? Un savant, rien de plus, un scientifique... Non, c'était un mensonge, il l'avait toujours dit : il était un génie. De ceux qui perdent le sens des lois et pour qui la morale n'est qu'un vague champ de variables, qu'il se plaisait à rejeter pour son confort intellectuel.

Un jour, un meurtre. C'était régulier, glaçant. Une condamnation à vie pour culpabilité. Devant lui, sous ses yeux, une vie perdue, à répétition. Pas de capacité pour... L'adrenaline ne l'aidait pas à...

Et maintenant, il avait trouvé. Il regarda la machine un court instant. Il n'éprouvait plus la satisfaction du travail accompli, d'une oeuvre achevée. Il ne voyait là qu'un espoir qui pour lui, s'apparentait à la fin. Pour sauver le monde, il devait mourir. C'était un prix comme un autre, un prix sans importance, facultatif. Son génie était facultatif. Il avait réparé son erreur. Tous redeviendraient eux-mêmes, qui ils étaient à l'origine, qui ils devaient être. Non pas des empreintes falsifiées, des jeux, des identités faites de collages.

Et pour cela, il fallait une explosion. Déclenchée manuellement. C'était fait. Un simple mouvement. Pourquoi était-il lucide ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Des années avec la folie, le traumatisme infligé par ces morts à répétition, et maintenant, là... Il était lucide ? Vraiment ? Juste assez pour être bouffé par la peur.

Il avait toujours été un enfant peureux. Il avait toujours été un enfant, d'ailleurs. Il buvait des sodas, il plaisantait, souvent maladroit, il tombait amoureux, simulacre d'adolescent, il restait à la Dollhouse, avec ses jouets. Il n'avait pas... Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait paraissait bien dérisoire en comparaison à tout ce qu'il avait fait.

_J'ai provoqué la fin de la civilisation, mais je n'ai jamais fumé une seule cigarette. _

La main d'Adelle* dans ses cheveux lui manquait.

Non, il n'avait pas peur. Il était apaisé. Et lorsque son regard tomba sur les photographies* accrochées au mur, il sourit. Ils n'avaient jamais oublié. Les uns comme les autres... Une terroriste, un soldat, une artiste... Ils étaient là, dans une série d'images collées en mémoire d'eux-mêmes.

Etait-il parmi eux ?

* * *

Note : Adèle était la directrice de la Dollhouse où Topher travaillait, elle avait un comportement assez maternel avec lui.

Note 2 : Les photo ont été accrochées par les dolls en mémoire de leur identité passée.

* * *

Topher me manque...


End file.
